minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Let The Darkness Take Control...
"Mommy, look!" The woman looked up at what her son was pointing at, to see a 15 year old girl walking past her. "Sweetie, it's nothing importa-" The woman stopped. The girl had lifted her head, revealing what her son was talking about. The girl's hair was purple, her dark-blue hoodie appeared to have blood stains on it. But her eyes... one of them was a bloody red, and the other was bright white. "Go away, you're scaring me and my son." The girl did not reply. Her son cried, "I'm sorry! I couldn't come alone!" The girl glanced at the sobbing boy. "It's... alright... Timothy..." She whispered. The lady was alarmed. "How do you know my son's name?! Timothy, you're a BAD BOY!" The girl blinked, then shot forward, and pushed the woman over. "You're... not... his... mother... and... never... will... be..." She hissed. "I... take... care... of... Timmy..." The woman reacted to this by calling the police. Timothy ran forward and hugged the girl tightly. "Please... do something Alexa! I can't lose you!" Alexa looked down at the little boy. "They... won't... take... me..." She mumbled. "I... will... tell... them... the... truth..." Timothy smiled through his tears. The police eventually arrived. "Ok miss, you're coming with us." Officer Kat said to Alexa. Alexa blinked, and answered. "Is it wrong to protect the young from the evil?" Officer Kat became confused. "Are you talking about her?" She pointed to the lady. Timothy answered. "Yes. She's not my mommy. Alexa is my sister. That lady hurt us. Sister took me away. She found us then tried to attack." Officer Kat believed them. "Ok ma'am, GET IN THE CAR!" The lady screamed and yelled at Alexa and Timothy. After the police left, Alexa smiled at Timothy. "Timmy, you are getting good at lying. Impressive. Now, come with me. The landlord hasn't kicked me out yet." Alexa leads Timmy to her car. Timmy sits in the passenger seat, with Alexa driving. After they get to her apartment and lock the door, Alexa asks Timmy a question. "Why do you enjoy hanging out with me? I'm not a human, AND a criminal. I've stolen, shoplifted, killed, and kidnapped, yet you stick around. Why?" Timmy smiles and explains. "I like hanging out with you because you're not human. That makes you special. As for the crimes, who cares?" "True." Alexa says. "Oh, by the way, I've been practicing!!" "Well, let's see Timmy." Timothy nods, then does a perfect backflip, then a perfect front flip. He turns to a corner, then runs up the wall and flips off. Timothy beams at Alexa. "I'm gonna take a nap, ok Alexa?" "Sure Timmy. I'll stay here." Timothy runs off. Alexa sighs then glances at the mirror. She smiles at the reflection. "I love playing pretend. I think I'll check on Starfright..." She thought. Alexa closed her eyes, then looks at the reflection again. "Pretending to be a special person named Alexa... I still prefer my normal name... NIGHTBOW ALEXA." NOTE: THIS IS NOT NIGHTBOW ALEXA'S BACKSTORY! I will do it eventually.... okie Bai~ Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Wall of Text Category:Not Pastas